Let's Play
by vampangel33
Summary: Jamie has been kidnapped. The other Reagan must watch as their youngest is tortured and in order to stop Jamie's pain they must complete task their tormentors give. But they only have so much time before Jamie can't fight any more.


**Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**I know I have a lot of stories that need to be finished but I had this idea and I needed to write it. I will try to update ALL of my stories sometimes this week.**

**There are ideas like this that are similar I in no way mean to copy. I am playing with this idea myself. **

**Thank you for reading.**

Over 30 years of studious planning has come to an end…it was time for the game to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie Reagan fumbled with the keys of his key chain outside his apartment door, his heart racing with adrenaline. Footsteps echoed further down the dark hallways, forcing his heart to skip a beat.

This could not be happening.

The heavy footsteps got closer and yet Jamie couldn't open the door his fear taking over.

Finally the lock clicks and Jamie pushes open the door; frantically pulling the keys free from the lock he slams the door shut locking all the locks with trembling hands.

His legs cave out beneath him, his back slides down the door he had been trying so hard to open. He was safe.

His mind goes back to his long midnight shift with Janko by his side, and that same exact Sudan following their every move. He hadn't dared say something to Janko not wanting to scare his rookie when he knew it was there for him not her, for it was that same Sudan that sat outside his apartment that very morning.

As he gets to his feet and begins the process of double checking that every window is locked he thinks about how the car had waited for him outside his prescient, how it followed him home, how the driver with his black sunglasses on and ball cap would smile if he ever caught Jamie's eye and wave politely in a way that was almost mocking.

After checking to make sure the apartment was safe he calls his older brother, Danny, with his gun by his side on the couch his foot tapping the floor nervously.

He counts each ring trying to distract himself,

One,

Footsteps could be heard outside the door.

Two,

Several knocks echo off the door.

Three,

The door knob rattles.

Four,

Keys rattle.

Five,

The lock clicks out of place.

Six,

Light from the hall fills the room.

Seven,

His brother's drowsy voice fills his head.

He fights for words but comes up empty.

He doesn't notice the figure emerging from the shadows until its hands are around his throat.

The man in front of him smiles as the phone drops from his hands and the wet cloth is pressed against his face.

Watching as the youngest Reagan falls unconscious, the man with the key to the apartment picks up the phone, an evil sort of grin playing across his lips.

"I'm sorry but he's going to have to call you back later." He informs the eldest brother on the other end of the phone before killing the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank Reagan tosses and turns in his bed, unable to sleep, his fatherly instincts telling him something was very wrong.

The loud ring of the house phone fills the Reagan house, waking Henry Reagan from down the hall.

Before the second ring could sound Frank had the phone to his ear.

"Frank Reagan, you do not know who I am, but I know who you are. I have something that you prize very much with me. I believe you call him Jamie. This is not a ransom, for I could care less about money or men in prison. Nor is this revenge, this Frank Reagan is just a simple game of hatred."

"In this game there are very many players. There are me and my men, and you and yours. The game is simple, I give you a task and while you try to complete it I and my men torture your baby boy. In order for the form of torture to end you must complete the task. Oh and Frank there are only two possible ways this will end, either I win and baby Jamie dies or you win and I die. Either way the game begins in two hours, be at a computer, for I know you won't want to miss the live feed of baby Jamie and your first task. Oh and Frank, gather the family for its going to be a family fun game! See you in two hours." The phone disconnects before Frank can get in a word leaving him stunned and the crazed voice echoing in his head, repeating over and over Jamie's name.

He gets to his feet, his heart racing. He pulls on his clothes and calls his close friend and coworker, Garret.

"Garret, it's me. We have an emergency, Jamie has been kidnapped meet me at the office in 30 minutes." Frank hangs up the phone not waiting for a reply as he hurries past his stunned father and down the stairs.

"Francis! You're a bloody fool if you think I'm staying here!" Henry yells at his son before hurrying off to get dressed himself, his own heart racing and fear for his youngest grandson filling him.

Not even fifteen minutes later Henry Reagan is in the car with his son on the way to the Commissioner's office both fearing what was to come next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exactly 2 hours after the call to the Reagan house and 4 hours after Jamie's kidnapping, Frank, Danny, Erin, Henry, Garret and Baker all set in the Commissioner's office waiting for some sort of contact.

Then a video suddenly pops up on the computer screen.

"Hello Reagan's and Garret and probably Baker as well! I am Lewis Pipe." A small man with thin red hair and crazed blue eyes greets, smiling into a handheld camera.

"Let's let the games begin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie sat bound to a chair, watching helplessly as the man that had introduced himself as Lewis videotaped him, showing his helpless figure to his family like this all was some sort of game to him. He turns his head away from the camera not wanting his family to see the fear in his eyes. Instead his eyes search the room.

It was a bare cold, dark room with only one door, an old filthy mattress sat in the corner, a camera stand placed carefully in front of him and two men leaned against the wall in front of him, hidden from view of the camera. One of the men was about Jamie's height and age. He has dark hair that went down to his shoulder and was pulled back in a pony tail. A scar decorated his face and his cold dark eyes alone made Jamie's heart race. The other man was huge he stood about 6'8 and was muscular. He has no hair and was openly starring at Jamie. His smile sent chills down Jamie's spine.

Jamie looks away from the terrifying men that were his captors and focused on what Lewis said instead hoping that it would distract him from the big man's stare.

"….Your task is simple find Jamie's baby blanket put it in box and place at Joe's grave. We will know when the task is done. Until then my friend Exaiver is going to use a cop's tool on your son. Oh and don't worry, you'll be able to watch all the fun." Jamie watches in horror as the man with the dark eyes and long hair approaches him, tasser in hand an evil smile playing across his face.

Without any warning the tasser hits him in the abdomen sending waves or electricity though him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erin watched in horror as the camera was placed on a stand and the first strike hits her brother. She watches as he doubles over gasping, tears in her own eyes.

"His baby blanket?" Danny's words force Erin's eyes away from her tortured brother but each and every zap that could be heard causes her body to shutter.

"I thought we through that damn thing out years ago." Her grandfather offers up clearly trying to keep his attention off the screen even though he jumped each time Jamie was struck as well.

"No we didn't. I remember Jamie was 12 he didn't want to let it go, so when you stuffed it in the Goodwill bag I dug it out for him. He kept it ever sense, even told me he had it with him when he went to Harvard. It reminded him of home. He must have it still…" Erin offers smiling lightly at the memory of a 12 year old Jamie begging Erin to help him the blanket that had gone missing from his room.

"Alright Erin, you and Danny head over to Jamie's apartment and get this task complete, Baker, Garret, your grandfather and I will begin the search of trying to find out who these people are and where they're at." Her father orders his strong voice forcing her to her feet and away from the sight of her precious baby brother being tortured and into action.

"Let's get him home."


End file.
